Bittersweet Passion
by Mrs-N-Uzumaki
Summary: Can two people ever show their feelings easily towards another? Can they ever talk without having to shout or scream on top of each other? Will the silly little arguments get in the way of their true feelings? InuXKag -REWRITING-
1. Chapter 1: A typical Day

Greetings everyone :)

I adore this show, especially this couple. (Wow, I can't believe I'm writing a _couple_ story…coming from me, that must mean something!)

Well anyway, what really inspired me to do this story are these three songs that absolutely go soooo suitably with this couple, (well…the romantic part of their relationship) - 'The Reason' by Hoobastank, 'What's Left of Me' by Nick Lachey & 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis.

So enjoy my fanfic and PLZ do not forget to review :)

-

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

Disclaimer:

Soon I will own the story,

And the characters and the fame,

But for now, I'll sit here,

In peace and dream…in shame.

-----------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: **A Typical day

-----------------------------------------------

"Osuwari!" Screams of frustration were echoing throughout the forest. Daily arguments between Kagome and Inuyasha have once again kicked in, causing chaos throughout the land.

"The hell did you do that for?" An evenly annoyed reply barked back from our fun-loving demon-dog.

"Because…YOU WERE BEING A JERK!"

"HOW THE HELL WAS I BEING A JERK…?!"

As the argument went on and on; their companions, Sango, Miroku and Shippou, were standing there amazed on how they spend great deal of time bickering everyday considering they have been 'friends' for more than five months now.

"Hey, hey," Miroku jumped in trying to calm the heated tension, "how about we just talk abo-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Both screamed back at the monk and once again returned to their thunderous, unpleasant talk.

"Deary me, what a fiasco…" Miroku sighed,

"How on earth does this happen everyday?" Sango began,

"I just don't get it…" Shippou answered, "Just once silly little topic and it suddenly turns into a roaring fight!"

"Ugh, Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome retorted,

_THUD! _

"Would. You. Stop. Saying. That!" Inuyasha groaned, picking himself up from the ground and coughing out some dirt from his mouth.

"Then. Would. You. Stop. Being. A JERK!"

"But I didn't do ANYTHING!"

"ARGH! That is IT! I'm going home…!" Kagome screeched, picking her bag, "…for a week!" She spun her heal to the direction of the well and lifted her leg up, "And you better not follow me!"

"Come back here wench!" Inuyasha raised his leg preparing to follow, until a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back out.

"Let go of me, Miroku!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I cannot allow you to follow her yet,"

"Why not?!"

"Have you seen the state she's in? I doubt she would want to see your face at the moment. Unless of course you want her explosion of roaring crash into your face,"

"What are you trying to say?!"

"Ugh, so naive …" Shippou stated,

"What did you say, small fry?!" Inuyasha growled,

"I said you are so naive!" Shippou spat back,

"I'll show you who's naïve, you little gaki!" Inuyasha gripped Shippou and began giving him every hit he could take.

"That is enough Inuyasha. Stop it!" Sango grabbed Shippou away from the currently hot-blooded half-demon.

"If she does not come back in three days, I'll give her a piece of my mind!"

Another beaming light of day, yet another argument.

Yes…it was another typical day for everyone…

-

-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chappy was short, but I will try to make them longer next time, okey?

Well, I hope you liked it so far…remember; this is my first romantic fic, so plz do not yell at me if it seems so crappy!

All I ask for you is to review…okay, I'm practically BEGGIN' for you to review! (I know…I'm that desperate -.-")

Lots of luff,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	2. Chapter 2: Disaster of apologies!

Hey everybody D

I would like to thank Kagome126 & CappuccinoLover for reviewing my chappy :) Also I suggest you listen to the songs I recommended earlier on. They're very cute ;P Oh and one last thing, Kagome's friends already know about the Inuyasha as they have already met him.

Well 'nyways, let's get on with the story shall we :D

-

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

Disclaimer: A girl can dream can she?

-----------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: **Disaster of apologies!

-----------------------------------------------

"APOLOGIZE?!"

"Inuyasha please, my ear drums will explode if you keep yelling!" Miroku uttered,

"Why do _I _have to apologize to that wench?!" the half-demon steamed,

"Inuyasha, don't you think you were a little harsh on her earlier?" Sango asserted,

"Her? What about me? I'm the one who has to endure the pain!" the hanyou began, "Every bloody minute, Sit! Sit! Sit!" he mimicked Kagome's voice, "if I hear that word one more time, I'll blast this damn choker till the ends of the earth!"

"Alright Inuyasha, calm down," said the peculiar monk, "All we ask is for you to make-up with Kagome so we can start out Jewel hunting again,"

"Fine, but she has to apologize first!" he pouted,

"Oh come on, do you really think that's fair?" Shippou began hopping on to his shoulder, "You're the one who insulted her in the first place,"

"Bu-she-I…Why are you always taking her side?!" he moped with great displeasure in his tone,

"Now now, we are not taking any sides. We are just trying to help," exclaimed the monk,

"Helping? By taking her side? How is that helping _me_?" Inuyasha grumbled,

"Helpless…" Shippou sighed, "I wonder if Kagome is doing any better…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Grandpa, mum, Sota," Kagome called as she climbed herself out the well, "I'm home."

She lifted her yellow back bag and entered her household. She sighed with relief; _it's good to be home once in a while…_

"Welcome back, sis," Sota smiled as he saw Kagome enter the room,

"It's good to see you back sweetie," her mum walked out of the kitchen, "how was your trip?"

"Ugh…just another great deal of pain," Kagome responded,

"What about Inuyasha? Why didn't he come with you?" Sota questioned curiously,

"Argh! Don't get me started with that immature child!"

"Did you have another fight?" Grandpa asked slipping some noodles into his mouth,

"Please. Don't. Ask." Kagome stood up, "I'm going to my room to get some rest. I'll eat later."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm so tired…_Kagome thought climbing onto her bed. She breathed heavily, _why does Inuyasha always have to make things so hard? Why doesn't he understand? Geez…he can be so dense often! _She sighed; _well…maybe I was just a __**little**__ harsh on him…Is he even going to come for me? _

_Oh wait, that's right…_

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm going home for a week. __**And you better not follow me…**__"_

_**End Flashback**_

_Maybe he won't come after all…_She groaned, _I guess it's what I get for letting my big mouth get the better of me. Stupid, stupid Kagome! It's wasn't really nice of me to yell at him like that. Wait, am I the only one to blame here? _She rolled over, resting the back of her head onto the pillow,_ Well…knowing him, he'll never come out and say he was sorry. What should I do? _She carefully thought of the situation until she finally came to a conclusion.

"Okay! I've made up my mind," she sat up, "I'll apologize to him when I get back. Otherwise, this will never end."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day; early in the morning, she prepared herself for school. Kagome walked down the street highly fresh ever since she got good night rest.

"Kagome!" called out her friends, "Wait up."

"Oh, hey guys," the young miko smiled,

"How's that infectious rash that you were suffering from for two weeks?" Yuka asked.

_Just leave it to grandpa to make silly illness why doncha then…_Kagome thought to herself.

"Is it still there?" Ayumi asked, a little nauseated,

"No, no! I'm better now. It feels like it was never there!" Kagome chuckled nervously,

"Good," Eri smiled, "well…?"

"Well what?" Kagome replied confusingly,

"Well, you know what!" Ayumi teased,

"Know what? Seriously guys, I don't know what you're on about," Kagome was officially puzzled,

"Your boyfriend silly!" Yuka grinned, "Tell us!"

"Yes," Eri continued, "We must know! What happened between you two?"

"Huh?!" Kagome sweat dropped and forced herself to smile, "M-my b-boyfriend?"

"Yes!" All three eagerly replied,

"Erm…well…" Kagome didn't know where to begin,

"Don't tell me he's cheating on you again? That two-timer!" one friend began,

"No I-"

"Well, if he is. We'll show him he messed with the wrong girl!" another continued,

"Wait I-"

"Yeah, we'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget!"

"NO!" Kagome sighed, "it's not that, really guys. It's just…" She stared at the keenly gawking girls, waiting for her to share the story. "We had a fight. That is all."

"Hm? A fight?" Ayumi replied, "Well, do you need us to take care of it for you?"

"No, no! Please," Kagome chuckled, "This is between me and Inuyasha. I don't want you guys to get involved." She smiled.

_Poor Kagome_, Ayumi thought, _she is practically asking for our help!_

_Inuyasha really seems nice, _thought Yuka, _but not everyone is perfect…_

_Wow…I feel sorry for Kagome. I hope she and her cute boyfriend will sort this out soon, _Eri wondered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go on Inuyasha!" Shippou began trying to push Inuyasha into the well,

"NO!" Inuyasha angrily replied,

"Just go! It's only two simple words, just say it after me. I-m-s-o-r-r-y,"

"Words that just do not like to mix with me,"

"That is one hard-headed hanyou," Sango sighed.

Inuyasha has been sitting in front of the well, not taking his eyes off as he was waiting for Kagome for almost three days now. _I'll go when no one is watching me,_ Inuyasha planned, _tonight…yeah that'll do._

Little does he know, that whenever Kagome's gone and he sits there waiting for her, everyone likes keep an eye on him, quietly waiting for Inuyasha to make his move. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four days have past since the little argument took place. Kagome yawned, as it was the start of another new day. Once again, she prepared herself for school. _Guess Inuyasha really isn't coming this time, _she thought sadly, _he must be really angry…_

"I'm off, Mum," Kagome called out,

"Okay, see you after school honey." her mum called back.

Kagome's day felt too long. She sat there at every class wondrously staring out the windows. _I wonder how well everyone else's doing…_An eternity later, as Kagome felt from her point of view, the bell finally rang and she was ready to go home after an exhausting day.

"Hey Kagome," her friends called out to her, "mind if we walk with you?"

"Not at all," Kagome replied feeling fatigued,

"Were classes hard or what?" Ayumi started, "I love Fridays! Don't you?" And the conversations went on until Kagome finally reached her house.

"Would you guys like to stay for dinner?" Kagome asked, _considering I finished every homework I received, I'll be bored out of my mind!_

"Sure!" Ayumi replied,

"Count me in," Eri smiled,

"Me too!" Yuka lastly said.

As all friends entered the house, an unexpected surprise suddenly hit Kagome in the face. Those wild, golden eyes; the long, silky, silver hair and the bright, red kimono. Did she have to spell out the situation?

"I-Inuyasha?!"

-

-

-----------------------------------------------------

Well, well, Inuyasha did come for her after all. (Ain't he such a sweetheart :3)

Yay! Finally I finished this chapter. Looking through the stories I originally write, this is one of the longest chapters I've written :) (I know, I'm so lazy -.-")

'nyways, I hope you enjoyed my chappy and plz don't forget to review, PLEASE!!!!! –On my knees-

Many thnx,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	3. Important Notice

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

I am very sorry I have not uploaded any chapters yet. I have written more chapters of each of my ongoing stories but because there was some technical difficalty with my computer, it had to be taken to an engineer.

When I got it back I heard that everything -repeat- EVERYTHING was **deleted** from my computer including my fanfiction chapters, AMVz, coursework/homework etc. I hope that stupid engineer dies a veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery _painful _death and I curse him to hell. I spent sooooooo much time for each of my chapters and now the effort has been put to waste.

I am very sorry to say, that I will NOT be going to write anymore chapters because I will be cancelling **ALL** my stories and I'm giving up on making any further amvz (blame it all on that spamming engineer -.-)

Until I at least get a new laptop I'll TRY to continue but till then, I am truly sorry for the disappointment :(

* * *

Thank you for your attention,

Mrs-N-Uzumaki

P.S This notice will be put in all my stories.


End file.
